When I Look At You
by allygrace
Summary: What do they see when they look at each other? GeorgeIzzie MarkCallie. PleaseRead and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**When I Look at You **

She sees him in the room across the hall, talking to an older woman with bleached hair and wearing lipstick that's too bright. The woman looked scared almost like her world was crashing down right in front of her, lost in a moment of fear and despair wondering how she was ever going to recover.

Because he's George, he holds her hand, and tells her, she is going to be okay, "you're in good hands", he says. Just for a second the woman is calmed and she smiles. Izzie understood that, the power of touch, and how someone holding your hand can make you feel better, even if it is just for a moment, George was good at that.

Izzie could go on and on about what made George so great but the most important was that he made her happy, it was just that simple. These past few months she was herself again and smiled big smiles, because looking at George she just had to smile because he was the cute and gorgeous in his George way and when she smiled he would smile his big smile back. George always told her he loved her smile, he always said "Iz, your whole face lights up".

It was funny; smiling like that was something she hadn't done since Denny died something that she never thought she would do again. It was easy to pretend you were a martyr and live your life feeling sorry for yourself. Thinking that you have changed and you would never be that girl who you were, who was happy go lucky who loved to be loved and who smiled big smiles. You were different now, you were the Izzie that laid on the bathroom floor and who cried perpetual tears, who didn't have a love life because love was something you would never have again because your heart belonged to a man who was currently residing 6ft under. But sometimes love taps you on the shoulder when you least expect it and you just have to embrace it because God works in mysterious ways and you learn that even though part of you died with Denny your still alive.

When Izzie looked at George she saw someone who she was proud of. George was a better person then he ever gave himself credit for. He genuinely cared about people. He was the guy that went out and bought your tampons, even if he wasn't happy about it. The guy that would eat ice cream with you at 3 in the morning, and hold your umbrella in the rain. He was that guy, her guy, and it only took a year of platonic friendship and a crazy drunken night for Izzie to realize what had been in front of her since the beginning.

George's eyes were green, the color of the ocean when they sparkled in the light, and eyes that could see right through her in a second. He knew when she was upset or lonely or happy with just a quick glance, he knew, he understood.

George wasn't much for talking but that was okay, Izzie figured because she talked a lot and there weren't any weird awkward silences or anything. He was more of listener; he always listened, even when others would just tune her out. And then he would say maybe 2 words, and those 2 words would make her feel better then what anyone else had to say.

Looking at George Izzie saw so much. She saw a future she saw someone that she could be with. Someone who had their hands out to hold, always. Most importantly Izzie saw someone who could bring her back to reality, back to herself.

She knew it wasn't perfection, because it was them and they had too much history and were friends for too long for that. But that was okay because perfection was overrated and love stories were cliché but it was real, messy and sometimes disastrous but real all the same. Izzie knew she could make it through anything looking at George and holding his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Betsy Mills was scheduled for a lobectomy in a few hours. CT results showed that she was in the early stages of lung cancer. George was trying to explain to her, that she had a good chance of beating this thing, they caught the cancer early enough that surgery may be able to get rid of all of it….

George was trying to keep his mind off the fact that Betsy had a very tight grip and was more then causing h his hand permanent damage when he noticed her standing across the hall. He could see her in the corner of his eye inconspicuously smiling at him. He found the smiling very distracting. But it was hard to be in the same proximity with Izzie and not be distracted so it was pretty much a lost cause.

Izzie Stevens. His Izzie. That girl meant more to him then she would ever know. She was always first in his life, even when she shouldn't have been. George couldn't help it; she was his best friend and the person he went to for advice the one who kept him calm and made him laugh, all the normal friend stuff, but as time went on he became increasingly aware that there was something about her he just couldn't escape, even when he tried. And there was a time when he was trying very hard.

There was a point in his life not too long ago when George desired nothing more then to be rid of Izzie, to forget about her completely because it was better to pretend be blissfully ignorant then to address his real feelings. However as much as he tried, called it a mistake, lapse in judgment, too much bourbon those feelings were something he couldn't ignore. George was hooked, in every sense of the word. Every second of every day she was invading his mind. All he could hear was her laughter. All he could smell was her hair which she always managed to brush against his face ever so slightly. All he could feel was her lips on his and all he could see were those big brown eyes looking up at him until he just couldn't fight it anymore. So for once in his life, George stopped fighting, and gave in. And believe it or not even though George knew his situation was far from a clean break, he never looked back.

As of this very moment in time, life was good for George O'Malley, better then he ever thought it could be. Even after loosing his father and being forced to repeat his internship he was still uncharacteristically optimistic.George supposed that had a lot to do with Izzie. When he had the worst of days she was there cheering him up with bake goods and a "you can do it because your George!" speechHe always told her he didn't need the cupcakes because they were making him fat, and he didn't need the speeches because he wasn't 5, but then she would always laugh and say "George, you cant deny my inspiration! Cupcakes and pep talks make everyone feel better! ", she always said. And maybe she was right. The cupcakes were kind of amazing and the silly speeches did make him laugh, but the smiles? They were all for Izzie.

When George looked at Izzie he saw the future. He saw the birthdays they would celebrate, the thanksgivings they would share and the Christmases when they would decorate the tree together. It was all right there he could see it, and when he thought about it, it gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She was more then he ever imagined more then he ever deserved and now that he was with her he couldn't imagine his life without her. She just fit. And George knew that he would never let her go.

Izzie Stevens was a supermodel rock star hardcore surgeon. She talked too much and ate too much and said exactly what she thought when she thought it. She cried a lot and laughed a lot, and had a soft spot for children and small animals. She was also absolutely crazy. And George wouldn't have it any other way.

So there she was across the hall, and even though his break wasn't for an hour and his hand was numb with pain all George wanted to do, all he could think about was wrapping her in his arms and look into her eyes and kiss her until he just couldn't anymore. And for once acting on his impulse that is exactly what he did.

So there he was in the middle of a busy hospital on the surgical floor, with doctors and patients and nurses watching, with not a care in the world, kissing his Izzie. And he realized he could do this forever, stuck in a moment with the love of his life kissing her and looking into her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a bit of writers block the past few weeks. I guess this could be called Part 2 of my story, so feel free to comment!**

She has been on her feet for a total of 12 hours, hasn't eaten in 14 and hadn't slept in 18. It wasn't necessarily a bad day, just a day in the life of a cardio surgeon. After all that time learning and studying and stressing through High School College and Medical School, being a surgeon was what she signed up for.

But you know what Callie didn't sign up for?

Having to look at her cheater ex husband make out with his best friend/dirty mistress/lover in the middle of the freaking hallway!

So there he was in the middle of a busy hospital on the surgical floor! With doctors and patients and nurses watching, with NO apparent care in the world, kissing god damn Izzie Stevens.

When she looked at them she saw a warped Barbie and Ken. All blissful and gag-worthy. Expect George was way to short to be Ken and Barbie never killed anybody.

Not that she was bitter or anything.

No she wasn't really; she grieved that relationship months ago. It was just hard to face sometimes. In a few short months Callie had lost Addison to California, Chief Resident to Bailey and her husband to Izzie Stevens.

After that, it was pretty easy to succumb to self pity and hit rock bottom where you work too much and eat too much ice cream and spend your time wallowing in self pity. Rock bottom was not a pretty place

But that's the thing about hitting rock bottom, after that there is nowhere to go but up.

Ands she did get up, and after she opened her eyes and looked around, Callie realized that maybe life wasn't so bad. She had her work and her sanity and believe it or not, Mark.

Callie had Mark Sloane to depend on, how crazy was that? She had always regarded him as a handsome but arrogant and obnoxious guy but surprisingly it was Mark Sloane who helped her pick up the pieces of her shattered world. He was the one who wanted to know if she was okay who told her that he was there for her if she needed anyone to talk to. He acted so unlike the Mark she though she saw right through. He was deeper then she gave him credit for. Well most of the time.

It was his idea to give George a hard time once in a while as he said "What's more fun then torturing interns, it's half my job". Callie suspected that Mark was probably the only world renowned plastic surgeon who considered torturing interns half his job. If anyone else had told her that, she would have rolled her eyes, but with Mark it was different it was almost endearing. And she did have to hand it to him; it was more then a little bit satisfying then to see George holding a wedding dress for 16 hours straight.

That had been the start of a close friendship between the two. Callie found he was really easy to talk to, and he would always listen and make some sarcastic remark to make her smile. He was probably the only one to make her smile for quite a long time. Callie didn't know how she would have gotten through the past 6 months without him.

Mark made her remember the woman she used to be. Callie was badass girl who didn't take crap from anyone and who found happiness within. But when she was with George she was constantly filled with uncertainty and dread, always vying for his attentions. She had to actually _compete _for him but it was a loosing battle from the start. She couldn't make him love her the way she loved him as much as she tried she couldn't be what he wanted. She wanted him so badly to be the one for her that Callie lost who she really was in the process.

Now she was back for good. She was fun again and laughed again, and confident again. She also wasn't friendless anymore on the outside looking in. When she looked at Mark she knew she had someone to depend on and help her laugh her way through her bad times. Now that Callie had Mark, and she didn't feel so alone anymore.

Be that as it may, it still sucked to have see George and Izzie being all "coupely" in the middle of the hallway. They stopped kissing at least, but now they were just holding hands and looking at each other, like in really cheesy movies that Callie like to make fun of.

Only it wasn't funny this time.

The worst part of seeing them together wasn't the kissing in the hallways, or even the knowledge that "they were so happy together" it was the way that George looked at Izzie. He never looked at her the way he was looking at Izzie, not even once.

It was sad, but at the same time Callie was the teeniest bit relieved. George never looked at her like that but maybe someone someday would. She deserved someone who gave their all in a relationship who knew what they wanted and she didn't need anyone who chose their best friend over their wife.

Someday, she thought to herself she would find that happiness. She would fall in love and he would love her back, and they would live happily ever after like Barbie and Ken, only better.

Someday her prince would come and sweep her off her feet. But she didn't have to feel sorry for herself in the process. Callie wasn't that girl who depended on anybody. She was after all, badass Callie. She knew in her heart that true love would find her eventually.

Callie would find someone whose soul was intertwined with hers, and who looked at her like she was the only woman in the world who really mattered. A girl could dream.

And maybe dreams do come true, sooner then she ever thought possible, if only she would just turn around.


	4. Chapter 4

_"If only she would just turn around..."_

Mark always thought he understood women. He knew what they liked, what they didn't like, how to make them laugh, how to get them to sleep with him a and then how to break up with them in a way where he kept his face intact. However he never understood why women would subject themselves to pain, just because.

Take Callie for instance.

He could see her standing in front of him, looking like a lost little girl trying to keep her composure, trying not to let the world eat her alive. Mark could see her struggling, but he wasn't all that quite sure what to do about it.

With Callie there were boundaries.

He wasn't sure where he was with her. They had slept together once, on a whim both angry at other people and wanting to forget the world, he never expected them to become friends.

But they were friends.

And he hated to see her in pain.

He wanted to make her laugh. Mark had learned he was exceptionally good at making Callie laugh. He remembered sitting next to her at the bar in the early days of their friendship, she was bitching about George, and he was trying desperately to change the subject.

"_Mark what the hell! Why do all men suck royally, is it me? I mean I thought George was one of the good ones. Maybe I'm destined to be alone. I am going to be one of those scary cat ladies that hiss when somebody comes too close" _

"_Its not you, O'Malley is just an idiot. He's an intern what does he know anyway. And Stevens…she's the one that goes around saving all the animals. I remember she tried to admit a deer. She might not even be a real doctor. And hey, I wouldn't mind if you were a cat lady, the hissing could be pretty hot I don't know. _

"_Oh Shut up Mark" _Mark remembered her trying to suppress a laugh. _Its not like you understand You can charm the pants off of any girl you want, and your goal in life is to remain unattached. Have you ever even been in love?_

"_Now why would I want that? Then I would be sitting here, just as miserable as you are, and nobody would be around to cut you off. How much have you had to drink anyway? _

Its not that she wasn't partially right, normally he_ would_ score all the pretty girls, he always had...with his killer charm devilish good looks and his sculpted abs… damn right he was irresistible.

No one ever turned him down.

Except her.

His dirty little secret, for once in his life Dr. McSteamy had really fallen hard. For one Dr. Addison Montgomery, Mark who never called or remembered anybody's name was in love. With the one woman who didn't want him back.

Karma was a bitch. .

Over time against all odds their pain their pain subsided. Callie talked less and less about George and Mark thought less and less about Addison.

Mark truly knew now, without a doubt that O'Malley was a complete moron, because Callie was pretty great, more then great she was special.

And then he would have the misfortune of seeing her like this. , Mark would look at her and see the hurt return to her eyes and all he wanted to do was to pick her up and carry her away and make her happy, the way she deserved to feel.

But, he had to resist temptation because Callie was his friend, and there were boundaries.

Mark never thought he would get over Addison. He thought she was the one worth fighting for, the epic love story, the happily ever after. But his life was not a fairy tale and he had to keep reminding himself to stop acting like such a woman.

But he couldn't help looking at Callie and seeing possibilities.

Him and Callie, they would be good together, Mark knew. Callie was everything, she was hot, she had his sense of humor, she was a damn good doctor and she didn't put up with any of his bullshit. What was there not to like?

Sometimes he would lay awake at night and fantasize. In his dreams Mark was a good person. He was a good husband, who always kissed his wife goodnight and cooked on the weekends. He had kids, and they didn't hate him.

But his life could never be god damn fairy tale.

Mark was never the type to beat around the bush. If he wanted something, he would go for it. It was just, a little part of him was scared, and what if she just wanted to be friends. Then he would go and do something stupid and ruin their friendship forever.

He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't loose her.

But she sure as hell wasn't going to stand in that hallway for the rest of the night. Not if Mark could help it.

He went up to her, in that long grey hallway,and put his arm on her shoulder.

"You_ okay"_.

"_I'm tired, can you give me a ride home." _He could feel her grab his hand.

"_Always, buy you dinner first? "_

"_I would never turn down dinner with you _He saw the smile, maybe Mark was luckier then he thought.

Looking at Callie, Mark found courage and hope.

Maybe he wouldn't tell her the news tonight, that one day they were going to get married and have a busload of kids and spend the rest of their lives holding hands.

But he would someday, it was inevitable.

He wasn't going to let her go.

She was just too much fun to look at.

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in forever, I found Mark extremely hard to write for! Did I manage? I am thinking one more, to wrap everything up. Please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_When I look at you my heart stops…_

_When I look at you, I smile inside and out ..._

_When I look at you I see the future… _

_When I look at you, I see the memories we made… _

_When I look at you, I fall in love all over again.. _

We're only human. We live and we breathe, and we try our best, but sometimes we fall. . Life is crazy, and its easy to become caught up. It's human nature to take ourselves too seriously. We get depressed,sad, and overwhelmed. and then we finally find ourselves on the bathroom floor, asking ourselves why we are even here, because here kind of sucks.

But then when we least expect it something magical happens. You turn around one day, and you see that person, and you think to yourself, this is it; this is what I have been waiting for.

And yes fairy tales are unrealistic but they were created for a reason. Everyone wants that perfection and the happily ever after that starts after your eyes meet for the first time.

You can feel the butterflies in the pitt of your stomach and you get it, for some reason it all makes sense now. You think to yourself _yes _this is what I have been waiting for.

And sure, sometimes your wrong, because nothing can work out all the time, and getting hurt is part of the game. But then again maybe you were supposed to make mistakes and assume or go to fast, because then how would you learn, or appreciate what you really have once you have it. Or maybe if you hadn't lost you never would have opened your eyes and saw where you were really supposed to be.

There is no such thing as a perfect person. We are all screwed up in some way or another, whether it is family issues, or relationship issues or personality issues. We aren't perfect, we are flawed.

And as much as we like to bitch and whine about how flawed we are, our idiosyncrasies are what make us special. And when you fall in love for real, you fall in love with the flaws too, maybe even because of them.

_And maybe, Izzie was idealistic but George was her person _

_And maybe George handled things badly but Izzie was worth listening to his gut for._

_And maybe Callie was wounded, but Mark made her laugh _

_And maybe Mark was a confirmed bachelor, but Callie was special_.

With love there are no rules. And sometimes the person that completes you, is the last person you would expect. Maybe it is your best friend, or someone that is way out of your league, or both. Or maybe it's that person that you would never even consider because it's _them _ or maybe it's the person that's just not worth loosing.

There are a million reasons not to follow your heart.

But none of it matters, because the fear, the anxiety, it all goes away when they look at you, and you realize that the way you feel, when you look at them is worth every obstacle. Their worth it.

Because, when they look at you, and you look at them, you feel _complete,_ and you feel _right_ and you realize that there is no way it hell you would give up this feeling for anything else in the world.

"_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"- You and Me- Lifehouse_

**A/N- **And that's it! Please pardon my lame excuse for a somewhat Meredith voice over But I knew this is how I wanted to end it, and hopefully you get it lol. So yea, please please please read and review, this story is about a month in the making so I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Ooh and look out for my next Grey's story "A Year In The Life" I'm so excited to start writing it!


End file.
